Live Free or Let Me Die
by HayleyAnna
Summary: Carly goes to Hogwarts, a young Preacher's daughter sent on a special mission from God. But she is met with resistance and temptation. How can this girl get through this occult school of well meaning people?
1. Chapter 1

_A quick aside, Hi! I had this idea because I read HP a long time ago and thought hey wouldn't that be neat? So here you go! I wasn't sure where to go in through so bear with my oc please!_

Carly shifted in her bed, ignoring the knocking downstairs. She heard her mother yell "I'll be there in a moment!" and shuffle downstairs to the door. She imagined her mother in her bathrobe, coffee in hand as she sleepily opened the door. She heard a deep voice ask for her, Carly Graham. She perked up in bed.

"What?" she whispered to herself.

"What?!" she heard her mother say loudly downstairs. Then she jumped outta bed in her pjs and went fast downstairs to see what was up.

"Witch school? You're crazy!"

Carly got downstairs and saw a large brown haired man with a kind face but she prickled with the weird air around him.

"Carly, don't worry about it, go on back to bed honey." her frazzled mom said.

"Hogwarts would like for her attend." He said. "Hello Carly I'm Hagrid."

He put his hand out and she shook his hand awkwardly.

"Hi..."

She watched her mother stare at him then grab her arms and pulled her away.

"Give me a moment with my daughter to talk about this."

"Of course!"

She sat her daughter on the couch in the next room and sat next to her and began whispering.

"You have been chosen for some witch school, you didnt sign up for anything did you?"

Carly shook her head.

"Mom,I have a stirring in my soul about this. What if..."

"What if God wants you there? There will be witches and warlocks!"

She hugged her mom.

"Mom it'll be ok, Jesus will never let anything happen to me. He also loves everyone. Even these witches and everyone at that school."

Her mom pursed her lips.

"If that's what you feel will help them..."

"God wouldn't be telling me to go if it weren't going to glorify him in some way, momma."

Her mother smile and kissed her forehead.

"I am so proud of you. Alright. You can go then under the condition that you call me every night and tell me if you want to leave. I'll help you pack."

They embraced then went to tell the strange big man.

her mother held her hand the entire drive there.

"I'm so scared for you but I can feel God's hand here. I just need strength to let you do this."

Carly squeezed her hand. Her strawberry blond hair was braided behind her and she laid her hands on her lap in her skirt of the long blue sundress she wore and the cross she had over her heart on a gold necklace chain. She looked into her mom's light blue eyes she shared with her and her fair skin and freckles she also took after. She was almost her mom's twin. She took nearly nothing from her late dad, how she missed him. She wished he was here to hold her other hand for she was terrified now. The witch books she had in her bag at her feet felt too heavy. They were by people with weird names, Starhawk? Silver Ravenwolf? Did their parents name them those names? Scott Cunningham and Laurie Cabot at least sounded normal. But the books were covered in these occult symbols and she only recognized the pentagrams on them. She gulped.

They had given her a long wand that was supposed to have a "unicorn's hair" in it.

 _"Lord, let not the enemy take me in his kingdom."_ she prayed in her head.

Then her heart's fear drained as His comforting hand held her heart still. The upside was the beautiful black and white owl she got. It was very happy to be around her and very quiet. It sat in its cage napping in the back. She named him Micah. She was very terse when they got to the train station as they packed her up to get ready.

They walked along the track looking for their stop. Micah woke up and watched curious as they went along.

"How is it a half of a station?" her mom grunted.

Carly looked up and saw a red headed boy run towards a pillar and almost shouted that he would get hurt when he passed right through.

Feeling the ripple of the occult come from the act she knew thats what it was. the half a station. She wheeled over to the family of the boy.

"Is that how you get in, ma'am?" she asked the redhead lady.

She smiled lovingly like a natural mother to all and nodded.

"You just run right through, love."

Her mother came over and put her arm around her.

"Good luck, babygirl." she kissed her and stepped back as her daughter bit her lip and nervously began strolling faster and faster at the wall. She shut her eyes tight and passed right through, feeling almost weightless till she got to the other side. she sighed and continued to the train. She got on and found her seat and sat by the window and watched all the other people get on. She prayed all would be well...


	2. Chapter 2

Carly entered the castle slowly, taking in the massive building. It was beautiful, she had to admit it no matter what happened in its walls. The butresses and paintings that moved, though it frightened her. She could have sworn she saw the whisp of a ghost somewhere on the stairs and she shivered.

"Its ok don't worry its very safe, they take good care of us that's what my big sister told me." Carly whirled around the voice behind her sure it would be ghost or devil or _something_. She was comforted to know it was just a boy. He was a black haired, freckled boy with shining silver colored eyes and a calm inviting smile.

"I'm Daveon!"

He put out his hand.

She slowly took it and shook it. His shake was very firm and his very presence emanated warmth. Was this a magic spell?

"I'm Carly..."

"Hi Carly, come on, the sorting is soon!" He led her to the massive mess hall. There were floating candles and a massive feast on long oak tables. She couldnt resist a good roast so she sat and Daveon did with her. They chatted for what seemed like forever and she found herself laughing with him over the silliest things.

He pat her shoulder and said "I am so glad I made a friend. My sister Anya is so good at friends and people but I'm not...I'm glad you aren't findingme weird."

"Of course not! I've loved your company." Carly said. Then she remembered her food, she had been so swept up with this boy she forgot.

"One second." She bowed her head and mouthed the words silently.

 _'Lord, bless this meal_

 _and protect me all my days amen.'_

She looked up and Daveon was looking at her tilting his head looking confused.

"Oh, uh, I was praying over my meal..."

"Praying to the god and goddess?"

"Uh...no... God."

"Oh, you just pray to the god? I like him too."

"No, no, like,Jesus. I follow Jesus." She bowed her head but this time to hide her face. Was he going to find that weird?

"Oh...Who?"

Then she lifted her head.

"You don't know who Jesus is?" She was exasberated.

He shook his head.

"I love learning about Gods so if you, I dont know, want to teach me what you know about him we can always do that..." He blushed.

She smiled and blushed too.

"I would love too."

After they ate they had to be sorted and she had to admit she was nervous. She shouldnt take actual part in this all but she kinda wanted to be Ravenclaw or maybe Gryffindor.

"Daveon Fayven!"

Then the boy went up to the dusty old talking hat and sat on the bench. The hat was placed gently on him and the hat sat and thought.

How weird was a talking hat? The occult was weird.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He beamed and hopped down to Carly.

"I hope you get the same house!"

She nodded and grinned at him.

"Carly Graham!"

She nearly shook all the way up to the stool. She sat and waited, biting her lip as the hat took over her skull and 'hmm-ed'.

"Hmmmm let's see...Yes i suppose that would be right. GRYFFINDOR!"

Daveon threw his arms up and smiled right at her. She went off the stool and went down to high five him. THe rest of the day was a blur. She had to hold down her fear as she passed the talking paintings and moving stairs and the spirits. Hopefully they didnt make her deal with them in any way. If she pretended they weren't there they wouldn't bother her...

She found herself that night snuggled in her bed with her roomates she barely spoke to today other than a shy 'hi' and prayed.

 _God, you know what you're doing. But still i am afraid but I will remain steadfast in your grace. Please continue to watch over me. Amen._

And she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly woke and went to brush her hair and teeth before putting on her new uniform. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and gathered her things to get ready for class. First was Divination in the next tower over. She kept her eyes down as she made her way out of the hall for Gryffindor. She wasn't hungry, her stomach just wouldn't give in.

"Carly!"

She spun around.

Daveon was at a table near the entrance to the hall. He started to wave her over. She couldn't help but go to him.

She saw a boy their age with red hair and freckles all over him. He seemed meek and peeked at her a second before going back to his food. Carly got to them and sat down.

"This is Carly, Ron. Carly, Ron."  
"Nice to meet you." Carly smiled at him  
"Hi." He said quietly.

"Harry should get here soon, I'm not sure where he is." Daveon shrugged.

"I'm happy you found friends." Carly said.

"Me too how have you been with your roomates?"

"Oh...I havent talked to them. I'm still a little nervous."

"Thats ok, I'm sure they'll become good friends!"

She smiled at his warm caring eyes.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" He asked.

"Oh...I'm not hungry..."

Ron moved a plate with an apple and toast to her.

"You'll need it. Don't skip a breakfast."

She smiled and allowed it.

"Alright, you're probably right." Then she grabbed the toast and munched down. The butter was amazing.

"You didn't do your bowed head thing."

She dropped the toast and stopped chewing.

"Oh you're right!"

then she began to say a small prayer.

When she was done Daveon started with "So tell me more about who you pray to?"

"Oh...well..." She thought about where to start. "Well there was a man a long long time ago who came to earth. He was more than a man though, he was God's son. But not the god this school teaches about, the 'Horned God'. This is the God that made the world and universe and stars in just 7 days. He is the father and creator of the images you see of these 'gods' He is far more powerful than them, although I guess we can talk later about what the bible teaches what they really are."

"Bible?" Ron wondered.

She dug in her bag a second and bit the apple before putting it on the table with them.

She flipped through the pages with colored pos-it notes and markings all in it.  
"You must really love that book." Daveon said.

She looked up with a loving fire in her eyes.

"Well it is a love letter from Yahweh to us." She could feel God's fire in her, this was meant to be.

"So here in this passage it talks of how Jesus came and was the Holy Lamb to take our place in judgement and save us from this world and ourselves. He died to bear our sons on the cross." She said and pulled out the cross she wore under her shirt then let it fall against her chest.

"This sounds interesting. Mind if I borrow your book?"

"Yes sure!"

"Can I?" Ron muttered.

"Sure, I'll call my mom tonight and ask for her to send a few."

"Fantastic."Daveon said flipping the pages and looking very pensive.

She smiled at her friends, happy with what happened here.

"What's your next class?"Daveon asked.

"Divination." she said.

"Me too,ron what about you?"  
"I have spellcasting next."

"Bummer you arent in the same classes with us. But talk to you later we gotta get to class." Daveon pat Ron's back and they took their bags and headed to class.

* * *

Trelawney was a strange woman with big glasses and big hair. She seemed very nice as she explained she set out tea for everyone. Daveon and Carly drank, it tasted a little bitter but good.

"Today you will learn about a basic form of divination, Tea Leaf reading."

Carly stopped and gulped down the tea in her mouth.

Oh no she had to use this? This of all things? She would have never guessed from something this innocent.

She tried to pay attention to the lesson but couldn't help but feel unsettled by the energy in the room. She sipped nervously on her tea. it was calming. She wondered what sort it was?

By the end of the lesson it was time to do a 'reading'. The professor had handed out books to help identify shapes in the leaves. Trelawney also wentaround helping people.

She stopped by Daveon.

"Ooooh, it looks like love is in your future and quite soon! I hope you know this special person!"

She thought of a show she watched on people who do divination like tarot and stuff on tv and how they say such general things for she wasn't being paid by these students what was it then? Maybe she actually thought this stuff was good for her? Or maybe she believed it was all true.

"Oh, Miss Graham, that's a big read. You have been set on a big adventure. You'll soon be tasked with something big!"

She nodded.

General but sort of right. Could this be true? Divination?

No no. She prayed for God to take these thoughts as she prepared to leave for her next class.


	4. Chapter 4

**to the first reviewer,oops! Sorry its just been a long time since I read the books so i sorta forgot. I'll brush up on it real quick i guess :P. thanks for following! also to the second reviewer, this is my idea as to what could happen I know the setting its in and all that i just wanted to do this as a "what if". Also I am ignoring you, third reviewer. Rudeness will not be tolerated here. I am free to write what i want and you are free to ignore the story. Blessings.  
**

"Yeah mom, then we did Astronomy. I liked it, the planets are so cool. Then there's History of Magic. I guess it's good to know what they have to say about it."

Her mother was quiet a moment over the phone while she was drapped on the bed.

"I'm glad it's been going so well."

"Oh, can you also send bibles?"

"More bibles you say?"  
"Yeah, I uh..I met this boy..."

"Carly!"

"I know!" she giggled with her mother over the phone.

"And he wants to read a bible with you?"  
"I gave him mine."

"Oh that was very nice of you, I'm very proud. Of course I'll send more."

* * *

It was the middle of the night when she got up. They had told her it was a time for prayer in the commons. She went downstairs and sat at one of the tables as as man and woman stood before them. They were the 'high priest and priestess' of the local 'Witch' church. She bit her lip as they looked over the faces of the youth before them. She knew they meant well but she still tried as hard as possible to block them out.

They talked about Pagan gods and things like pantheism and animism and she couldn't help but look at her hands and fiddle with the ring on her middle finger. She looked at the opal on it. She had gotten it from her dad. She thought about him and the lovely Sunday mornings watching him stand before congragations and preach the Truth of the Lord and she couldn't help but smile at how on fire he was for what he spoke about. She hoped she could reflect that. How she missed him...

Then there was a poke at her side.

Daveon!

"Hey!" He whispered. "What's wrong?"

She didn't notice the tear on her cheek.

"Oh...Just..."

He looked at her ring.

"Miss your boyfriend?"

She shook her head.

"I've never had one of those. I just..." she didnt know why she wanted to tell him everything, he just seemed like the kind of person to trust. "My father gave me this before he went on a mission trip to Africa. But the plane crashed. It was two years ago."

he touched her hand.

"I know he must have been proud of you and he still is. He's looking at you now and he's happy, I'm sure."

"Yeah? Thank you, Daveon, you're very sweet."

He looked down blushing.

"i read your book and the stuff you have underlined about heaven and it makes sense. I also, you know...like what I've read so far. Mind if I keep reading it?"

"Sure, keep it if you want. My mom is sending another copy or two soon."

His smile made her grin.

"Sure thing, thanks."

The service ended, something about the full moon and how it made tonight special.

It sure did, she thought as she looked at Daveon.

Maybe Jesus did know what he was doing here.

 **I apologize for this shorter chapter, I start HS again soon and I'm getting ready for it aaahhh I'm so nervous haha.**


End file.
